Mía Cáceres
Mia Cáceres SPOILERS UP AHEAD! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK Mia Cáceres is the main protagonist in Go! Live your way. Her passion is music and dancing and she opens a new chapter in her life when she is accepted into Saint Mary, a prestigious school. Mia deals with all the drama and injustices done to her by rival Lupe Achával (daughter of the principal of the school). Personality and Appearance- Mia has long blonde hair with brown roots. She has fair skin and blue-green eyes. She is a trust-worthy person that helps others when they are in need. She doesn't like to get into arguments with others and tries her best to turn her enemies into friends. Relationships- This was missing stuff... Álvaro Paz- Álvaro is Mia's, former love interest/ex-boyfriend. They both deeply care for each other and got together in Season 2 Episode: 13, after flirting with each other for the entirety of the show. They broke off after Mia found out Ramiro was her father because she needed to figure out what her next steps were. However, they acknowledged that they both love each other and would most likely get back together after everything had settled down. Then in Go! Unforgettable Party, he follows Mia when she goes with Juanma to a party. Juanma Portolesi- Juanma is Mia's, former love interest. They started hanging out more when he entered Go! since they started to dance and sing together. Juanma admitted he had feelings for Mia after he kissed her while still being with Lupe. This left Mia conflicted because she didn't know if she liked him. She realized she didn't feel anything for him after she kissed Alvaro and her heart told her Juanma was not the one she wanted to be with. They decided it was best to just stay as friends. But Juanma still showed his feeling for Mia in Go! Unforgettable Party. Simón- Simón is one of Mia's best friends. He had been there since the first day she had arrived at the school, and is Zoe's best friend. Zoe- Zoe is another one of Mia's best friends, and she did not trust Mia at first. She believed that everyone in her school was vicious and cruel and wanted everyone to stay away from her. So when she was told that Mia would become her roommate she tried to act crazy to drive Mia away. However, Mia did not care if she was different than everyone else and they soon became close friends, and convinced Zoe and Simon to join Go!. Lupe Achával- Lupe and Mia both have a complicated relationship. At the very beginning of the show, they got off on the wrong foot and became enemies. Lupe believed that Mia wanted to take everything away from her and so she came up with various plans to sabotage Mia. However, Mia had a wonderful heart and helped Lupe when she was in need. One night Mia saw that Lupe was practicing dance and couldn't get it right so she decided to help and they danced throughout the night. In the end Lupe admitted that at times she would have fun with Mia. In the finale of season 2, Lupe found out that Mia was also her half-sister and she was furious, because she thought that it was Mia's fault that her (non-biological father which she thought was her real father Ramiro Achaval) and her mother Mercedes Taylor got into a fight. They soon became enemies after the information was found out, but they were technically enemies before and just made up. They also had a fresh start during Go! The Unforgettable Party. Gaspar Fontán- Gaspar is Mia's former best friend. They were both in a band together before Mia was accepted into Saint Mary. They grew a bit distant and Mia no longer had as much time as she used to for the band. Gaspar decided to replace Mia and when she found out she was furious. They made up afterwards. Gaspar was told about a science scholarship at Saint Mary's and decided to pursue it however he was sabotaged by Lupe. When he found out about it he despised Saint Mary and all the students, so he broke up with Zoe. He then betrayed Mia by being part of the rival team at nationals. Ramiro Achával- He helped Mia whenever she was feeling alone and lost and they soon built a close relationship that resembled a father-daughter relationship. In the end of season 2 she found out that Ramiro was her biological father, and Ramiro found out that Lupe was not his biological daughter, as well as how Mia is his biological daughter. Family- Ramiro Achával- Biological Father Mariana- Biological Mother Mercedes Taylor- Technical Step-mother Isabel- Aunt Lupe Achával- Technical Step-sister Alvaro Paz - Technical Step-brother/ex-boyfriend